


Twisted Ideas

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had a one night stand many years ago, but now the woman is back in his life and wants to cause nothing but trouble for Draco and his wife, Pansy Parkinson, and shows up unannounced with a child she claims is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Ideas

"Alright, I'm off to work. What are you doing today?" Draco grabbed his briefcase and took a bite out of his toast as he waited for his wife to answer.

"I have that social event with your mother, remember?" Pansy Malfoy was laid back in the plush sofa in the hallway opposite the kitchen. "And you be careful of that girl!"

"Ahh yes, I remember now, and don't worry, I will be." Taking one look at the clock on the wall he swore and legged it out of the door to apparate to the Ministry. He couldn't deny it, he enjoyed his job, but one of his co-workers got his nerves.

Astoria Greengrass was a year younger than him and his wife, and since she had taken the job as his secretary a few months ago, she had made it very clear she was after him.

Whatever Draco Malfoy was, he was certainly no cheater, and rejected her advances. He had even tried to get her moved to a different department, but for some reason, nobody else wanted her under the proviso that she just wasn't qualified.

"Morning, Miss Greengrass," he said out of politeness as he walked past her and into his office.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy!" She greeted him with joy and he sighed quietly before turning around to face her. "I got your pumpkin juice just how you like it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Er, yeah, great - thanks." He shut the door quickly, giving her little to no chance of responding.

*

"There's something you need to know." Astoria had cornered Draco as he left the office late that night; it was just the two of them in their department. She had her hand in front of him, holding onto the doorframe to stop him leaving.

"What?" he said irritated; he just wanted to go home to his wife.

"Well, I'm just going to blurt it out because there's really no other way of telling you." She took a quick deep breath. "You have a daughter. We have a daughter."

Draco's eyes had never bulged so much in his life; he was gobsmacked and he felt dizzy and faint.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say to that." He loosened his collar; he was having trouble breathing. "You can't be serious. This is a sick joke, right?"

The blonde shook her head lightly. "I'm afraid not."

"I'm not dealing with this." Draco shot out of his office faster than anything had ever moved, and instead of going straight home, he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He needed a drink.

As per usual, he sat at the bar alone and ordered a large firewhiskey. It didn't take long for him to down the lot.

"Another?" asked the barmaid, to which Draco nodded. "Bad day?"

"I'd rather be left alone." He said as he took his drink again.

Two hours later saw Draco leaving the pub, nearly unable to walk, and wondering how on earth he was going to apparate back home. Sighing, realising it wouldn't be possible, that he didn't have the strength to do it, he stuck his arm out to hail the Night Bus.

"Might be a long time, mate," the conductor nodded at him.

Draco just shrugged it off and took a bed on the top floor where it was quiet, and promptly fell asleep. It didn't feel as though ten seconds had passed when he was being woken up again - he was home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" His wife's shrill voice filled the hallway as he entered, swaying as he walked towards her.

"None of your damn business," He dropped his briefcase on the floor and brushed past her harshly; making his way straight up to bed.

*

A week passed before Astoria managed to corner him again - he had been avoiding her like the plague, and it had worked up to now, but she was getting craftier.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know."

Draco scoffed. "Can't I?"

"Don't you want to see your daughter?"

"We used precautions." He ran his fingers across his chin. "If you are slutty enough to not remember whose child it is, that is not my problem." Draco tried to move past her, but she blocked his path.

"I have never slept with anyone but you."

"And you seriously expect me to believe that?"

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. This is your daughter too, she has a right to see you."

"Out of curiosity, how old is she?"

"Eight."

"So if she is my child, why have you never told me before now?"

"I was angry at you. For leaving me for Parkinson. I didn't think you had the right to know, and besides, it would have messed up your perfect little life anyway."

Draco was fuming that he hadn't been told about his child. "You stupid, stupid girl! Didn't think I had a right to know? She isn't just yours!"

"You didn't show any promise of having any children."

"That is not the point!" Draco pushed her arm away viciously and stormed out of the office; he didn't care he was supposed to be working. He had to think.

Two hours later he emerged from the park, where he'd been hiding out. He didn't look well, which was probably why nobody mentioned his absence to him.

Instead of ignoring her straight out, as Astoria had thought that he would, he walked straight up to her and looked her dead in her eyes. "I want to see her."

Astoria's eyebrows rose. "Don't you even want to know her name?"

"Don't toy with me. I am not in the mood." Draco sighed and sat on her desk. "What's her name?"

She smiled warmly; she loved discussing her daughter. "Athena."

"That's quite pretty." Draco panicked; what if she didn't know who he was? "Does she know about me?"

Astoria nodded. "She does. Though not your name; you're far too well-known for that. I was worried she might come looking for you."

"And she can perform magic alright? I mean, she's not a squib...is she?"

A cackle escaped her mouth. "No, of course not. Trust that to be what you were worried about. Look, if you come round tonight you can meet her - okay?"

Draco nodded and flew into his office; he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Pansy about Athena, but he assumed she wouldn't be happy. He supposed the only good thing was that she still had his heir, Scorpius. Heaven knows how she would've reacted had Athena been male.

*

"Pansy," Draco had come home from work, had a shower, read a book and tried to delay talking to his wife about his daughter as much as possible, but now, he knew - ten minutes before seeing Athena - he had to tell her. "There's something you ought to know."

She looked sharply up from her Witch Weekly magazine; she was a high society woman and he wasn't sure how she, or his parents, would take this. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Remember I told you about the one night stand I had all those years ago, with that girl Astoria Greengrass? Who is now my secretary?"

Pansy's lips pursed. "Yes."

"As it turns out, we had a child together from that night..." Pansy gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth. "But she didn't think it right to tell me."

"That stupid -!" Pansy started to scream but Draco stopped her. "Tell me it's a girl! Draco, please tell me it's a girl!"

Draco nodded and he saw her sigh of relief. "Yes, her name is Athena." He put his hands in his pockets and took the chair next to her. "I'm seeing her tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

Pansy did not hesitate to answer. "Yes, please."

"Good. Although, I hesitated telling you for so long we're actually supposed to be there in ten minutes, so we'd better get moving."

A nervous laugh came from Pansy. "Trust you."

*

Draco and Pansy knocked on the door of Astoria Greengrass' house, and Pansy clung to Draco, worried by the set-out of the town.

Just as Pansy was about to take them home, the door opened and they were greeted by the blonde woman.

"Oh," Astoria looked astonished that Draco had told Pansy, that she was okay with it, and that he had brought her to see Athena. "Why did you bring her?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's my wife, Astoria. Now are we going to stand on the doorstep all day or are you going to let us in?"

A pained expression was worn on Astoria's face; her foot tapping awkwardly. "No. You can come in, but she can stay outside."

Pansy's eyes grew wide and she let out a nasty laugh. "What is wrong with you? He only wants to see his daughter."

"And he can." Astoria thought she had it all worked out; she could trap Draco - she knew he wouldn't refuse to see his daughter now, or so she thought.

"No deal, Astoria. It's the both of us, or neither of us." Draco wasn't going to take any stick from her, she couldn't do this to her own daughter. It was sickening.

"Fine!"

Draco assumed she was going to let them both in, but instead, she slammed the door loudly in their faces. Not wanting to scare Athena, he didn't bother knocking again. After all, he wouldn't put it past Astoria to tell Athena he was 'a bad guy'.

"Wow." Pansy was gobsmacked, and knew Draco must be hurt at not being able to see his daughter, but all the same, she did appreciate what he had done. "I'm sorry, love."

He shrugged it off. "Nevermind. Come on, lets get out of here."

*

Work the next morning was unpleasant, to say the least, for Draco. He was furious at Astoria for refusing to let him see his daughter just because his wife was there, but at the same time, he still had to work with the woman.

"I need these written out again." He placed two sheets of parchment on her desk. "They simply were not good enough."

"Idiot." Astoria muttered under her breath. "You're just saying that because you're angry about -"

"They are not up to standard. I can go and fetch the Minister if you care to take your quarrel to him." With that, Draco swiftly left to go back in his office. He didn't want to spend any time in her company that he didn't have to.

Half way through lunchtime, there was a small knock on his door. "Enter."

Astoria sheepishly walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hi."

Draco sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why won't you see your daughter? She's been asking about you. I told her you were coming to see her."

"I will see her, but you're being unreasonable about Pansy." Draco raised his eyebrows; he really didn't want this discussion unless Pansy was allowed to come with him. "So can we see her?"

"No. You can, she can't." Astoria had her arms crossed over her chest and fury in her eyes. "That's how it stays."

"Then what are you still doing in my office? You know my answer."

"Ugh!" Astoria was clearly angry and ran out of his office, slamming the door.

Draco was wearing tired of this; he'd only just found out he had a daughter and the woman was being unreasonable. Or was it his fault? Draco wondered whether he should agree to her demands just so he could see Athena, but then, he'd be sending the message that Astoria could mess them both about.

The rest of the day passed smoothly; luckily, he didn't have to speak to or see Astoria again. He'd been mulling over seeing Athena on his own all day, and wanted to ask Pansy what she thought. Boy, he couldn't wait to get home.

Draco was the last one to leave the office, and as he landed, after apparating, outside Malfoy Manor, he braved himself for what he was about to ask. He really had wanted Pansy to be a part of Athena's life too.

"Pansy?" He took off his coat and hung it up, leaving his briefcase at the door. "Are you there?"

"I'm in here," she called, presumably from the parlour. "I have something to say."

"Oh," he walked into the room to see her sat there drinking tea. It must be serious. "Well, me too. Would you like to go first?"

"Please, darling. I've been waiting for you to come home all day to ask you this."

Draco was curious; Pansy wasn't the sort of woman who had serious conversations. "Are you okay?"

Pansy nodded. "I'm fine. It's about Athena -"

Draco put his hand up to stop Pansy in her tracks, but she was determined to get this out.

"No, Draco. Let me finish." She looked to the floor before continuing. "I think you should see her, without me. I think it's very important that a child knows their father, and since you've lost so much time already it only makes sense to see her."

"But that's -"

"I know it's not ideal, but Athena deserves to have you in her life. You're fantastic with our boys, so doesn't she deserve the same?" Pansy gave him a weak smile.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about. I want to say thank you, I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Athena will too. I'll arrange to meet her with Astoria tomorrow." He sat down next to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't think I've ever loved you more."

Pansy smiled at him; she knew she was doing the right thing.

*

"Astoria?" Draco peeked his head out of his office the next morning upon hearing her set her things down on her desk. "Can you come in here for a minute, please?"

Astoria smiled to herself, and sat comfortably in the chair opposite Draco. "Yes?"

"I want to see Athena." And before Astoria had a chance to protest, he snuck in one last word. "Alone."

"Good." Astoria pursed her lips. "Tonight then, after work. We can go back together."

Draco wasn't prepared for that, but he accepted anyway. His daughter was the priority, and he didn't want any more petty fights. "Fine."

The rest of the day passed smoothly, though he couldn't help but feel excited and tense at the same time. What if Athena didn't like him? What if she was a brat? All these what-ifs kept rolling around in his head, and he'd already had a conversation via owl with Pansy where she had to settle him down.

"Ready?" Astoria popped her head in at the end of the day.

"Oh," Draco looked at his watch. "I didn't realise it was time yet. Let me just gather my things."

"We can go via floo," Astoria said as she walked them both down to the ground floor where all the floor fireplaces were kept. "I'll go first, and you follow."

Draco was nervous now; he didn't want to get it wrong, but after copying what Astoria said and did, he landed on a plush, white carpet, with Astoria looking at him oddly.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, wiping the dust from the fireplace off of him.

Quickly, Astoria sealed the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, curious and a little worried at the same time.

"Oh, it's just so Athena doesn't accidentally, well, you know." Astoria smiled sweetly.

"Ahh, right." Draco was a little unconvinced, but he'd never been in charge of childcare in his household. That was Pansy's job.

"I'll just go and fetch her if you'd like to wait here." Astoria smoothed down her suit and made her way to the staircase. "Make yourself comfortable."

Draco looked around the room as Astoria disappeared. It was a little odd, as there were no photos of any child anywhere.

"Draco?" Astoria called from upstairs.

"Er, yeah?" He was starting to get creeped out; she wouldn't let Pansy in, there were no photos of any children and now she was calling him.

"Can you come up here a minute please? Athena won't come down."

"I suppose..." Draco was uncomfortable, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. As he made his way up the stairs, everything was quiet. No talking, nothing.

"In here," Astoria called from the bedroom on the left.

As Draco entered, he screamed. There was Astoria, clad only in green lingerie, lying sexily on her bed. As he took in more of the room, all of her walls were filled with pictures. No ordinary pictures. Photographs of him from various newspapers he had been in over the years.

One photograph even had his wedding to Pansy in it, but there were angry, red marks all over it, and Pansy's face looked as though it had been stabbed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Where's Athena?" His voice was so sky high it was almost feminine.

Astoria let out a little giggled as her fingers traced her bra. "It's Slytherin green. Especially for you."

"There is no Athena, is there?" He said frantically, horrified at the photographs and what she had done.

"Of course not. But who cares?" She let out an evil laugh. "I've got you exactly where I want you."

Draco started to back up. "Are you insane? You actually think I'd cheat on my wife with you?"

Astoria pouted. She looked hurt. "Don't be mean!"

"Mean? You're crazy!" Draco fled downstairs and tried the front door, but it was locked, and he remembered her sealing the fireplace.

Astoria was following him down the stairs. "Don't go, baby. We haven't even started yet!"

"And we're not going to." Draco searched his pockets for his wand, but found it wasn't there. 'Shit,' he thought as he scrambled around her house looking for her wand to use.

Fortunately, it was laying there on the sofa, and he snatched it before she could realise what he was doing. Quickly, he made his way to the front door and blasted his way through it, though not as well as he would've liked as it wasn't his wand.

"Draco!" Astoria called after him as he ran out into the street and focused his mind on apparating home. "Draco!"

Soon, her calls were nothing but a distant noise as he arrived outside of his own gates, thankful she hadn't followed him.

"Draco?" Pansy saw him appear from inside and was running down the pathway. "Are you alright? That was quick! How is she?"

"Let's just get inside, yeah?" Draco said tiresomely.

"Well, what happened?" Pansy asked quickly as she shut the door behind them, locking it as Draco had requested.

"It's a long story. For a start, there's no Athena -"

"What?!"

Draco spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Pansy how psycho Astoria really was, and how he was going to have her fired the next day no matter what. She had to be insane.

"I'm just thankful I don't have a daughter with her. Imagine how she might've turned out!" Draco laughed, cuddling his wife, knowing he had made the right choice in spouse.


End file.
